


Everyday

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Happy Valentines Day!





	Everyday

Shiro woke up to the smell of eggs and the sizzle of bacon. He got up from the bed, making his way to the kitchen in just his sweatpants.

He stopped, admiring his girlfriend as she worked carefully on flipping an egg. He loved the sight in front of his eyes- Pidge in one of his t-shirts, slipping off one shoulder, and how the light outlined her figure, making her hair glow like honey.

He walked silently towards her.

“Can you believe it, Pidge?” Shiro murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her collarbone. “One whole year together.”

“Mm,” Pidge hummed in agreement, leaning against him. She ran a hand through his hair.  “Seems longer than that, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

After they’d finished breakfast and cleaned up the table, they decided to go to the nearby park. It was such a nice day out- the sun was shining, the air was warm, white fluffy clouds lined the sky.

“It really is a nice day, isn’t it?”

Pidge nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back. Comfortable silence between them.

As they were leaving the park, something red caught his eyes. Roses.

He stopped, telling Pidge to wait there as he walked towards the vendor selling them. “How much?” He asked, taking out his wallet.

The man laughed. “Well, how much do you want?” His ocean blue eyes sparkling. “Five roses is twelve dollars and a whole bouquet is twenty.”

“How much for one? My girlfriend doesn’t really like bouquets that much.” Shiro explained, a small smile on his face. “Scared she’s gonna kill them all.”

The vendor let out a chuckle. “Yeah, my boyfriend’s like that too. Tell ya what? How about I give you a rose for free.”

Shiro shook his head. “Please, I couldn’t-”

“Alright, alright. Does five dollars seem a good price?”

Shiro nodded, as they exchanged items. “Thank you.” Shiro said as he turned to walk away.

“No problem. Have a nice day!”

* * *

“Here.” Shiro said, as he presented the rose to her.

Pidge smiled as she took the rose. “Thank you, Shiro.” She brought it up to her nose, taking a small whiff. “It smells wonderful. Put it in my hair?”

Shiro nodded. “Close your eyes.”

Pidge did as she was told, loving the way Shiro’s fingers felt through her hair. They were always so delicate with her, like if she was made of china.

“There.” Pidge opened her eyes, locking them with his. He gave her a tender look. Her heart melted.  _ God, what did I do to deserve you. _

She leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?”

“For making me fall in love with you even more.”

_ Everyday. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
